ULTRA-FAST MRI FOR CARDIOVASCULAR APPLICATIONS Over the past year we have further developed the ability of MRI systems to image interventional procedures in real-time. We have implemented real-time PR, and real-time FISP imaging sequences and incorporated custom reconstruction software with the vendor supplied scan plane control software. Real-time control of numerous scanning parameters such as saturation pulses, coil gains, and field shims have been incorporated into the system. Two monitors are available in the scan room for the physician, and two keyboard controls are available at the end of the scanning table. We have now begun a series of animal experiments demonstrating real-time guidance of injection catheters in the left ventricle. We have demonstrated the visualization of needle deployment and injection of contrast agent directly into the myocardium These results will have direct impact on the delivery of therapeutic agents directly into tissues.